Although a large number of studies have examined the detrimental psychosocial and somatic effects of war on combatants, no systematic investigations of the impact of posttraumatic sequelae among veterans on other family members have been conducted to date. Yet a great deal of clinical evidence has accrued pointing to the transmission" of psychopathology from veterans to other family members. Clinical observations have found particularly marked distress among wives of traumatized combat veterans. The purpose of the proposed study is thus to investigate the implications of combat-related psychopathology (combat stress reaction and posttraumatic stress disorder) among veterans on the psychosocial and somatic adjustment of their wives. A secondary aim is to identify factors which may moderate the impact of the veterans' psychopathology of their wives. The study will analyze questionnaire and interview data already collected from the following four groups of subjects: (1) CSR casualties of the 1982 Lebanon war (N=112): (@) their wives (N=112); (3) non-CSR combat veterans who served in the same units as the CSR casualties (N=85); and (4) the wives of these non-CSR veterans (N=85).